I Love You
by CrimsonTears57
Summary: Hinata throws a party so everyone can see Gaara, the Kazekage, at one time. But what will happen when the two of them get some alone time?
1. Hinata

**AN – I wanted to write something with Gaara where I paired him with someone. But I totally didn't know whom because I despise Gaara/Sakura (no offense to Gaara/Sakura fans!) and then I was like 'OMG! Hinata/Gaara! That's perfect!' And then this beautiful fanfic was born. I get tinglies just thinking about it!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this story**

**

* * *

**

**I Love You  
****Hinata**

Hinata walked around the Hyuuga Estate greeting people as they came to her. Because the Kazekage had been visiting from Sunagakure Hinata's father, Hiashi, suggested they have a little party at their estate. That way the Kazekage's friends could all see him in one spot. Hinata thought it was a brilliant idea so she sent out invitations and decorated the Hyuuga Estate.

"Hey Hinata," Temari said walking over to the kunoichi. "Thanks for setting this up. Gaara couldn't wait to see Naruto again. He might not show it though you could tell." Temari's words were all slurred and she laughed loudly. Hinata sighed. It was only the beginning of the party and Temari was already drunk.

Hinata placed her hand on the blonde's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "I'm glad you like it, Temari. I hope you have an excellent stay here in Konoha."

"You sound like someone from a hotel," Temari nearly shouted. "You need to loosen up! Come on! Let's go dance!" Temari snatched Hinata's small wrist and pulled her onto what seemed to be the dance floor. "Make way! Hinata coming through!"

"Uh, Temari. I can't dance," Hinata said, blushing deeply as everyone turned to look at her.

Temari scoffed and walked up to Hinata. First she moved her hips while moving her arms with the same rhythm. "Come on now. Follow along. Don't be shy," the blonde said as she grabbed Hinata's hands.

At first Hinata was self-conscious of herself. But after a couple of songs she loosened up and she was soon the center of attention. She moved expertly as though she had danced her whole life. Like water she glided across the floor with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face.

"Whoo! See! I knew you had a fun side Hinata," Temari shouted from the sidelines, even more drunk than she was before. By now almost everyone was drunk. Thankfully Hinata's father wasn't attending the party or else whoever had brought the liquor would have been in loads of trouble.

Regaining her timid self Hinata blushed while breathing deeply. She was covered in sweat because she had been dancing so much. "I need something to drink. Excuse me."

She broke through the crowd that had gathered around the dance floor to watch her and made her way over to the drinks and food table. Unfortunately there was only juice Hinata expected to be spiked. She sighed when Naruto came up to her.

"Hey Hinata! You were awesome on the dance floor," he complimented pouring himself a cup of what he thought to be ordinary fruit punch.

Hinata watched him before saying, "Oh yeah."

"So why aren't you that relaxed during fights and stuff like that?" The Uzumaki took his first sip of the juice and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh. Was something put in this? Hmm. Probably nothing. Actually tastes pretty good."

Hinata watched as he downed his drink in seconds and then went back for more. She smiled softly. "Yeah. I guess I prefer dancing."

Naruto laughed before waddling off somewhere else where he would probably be so drunk that he'll make a fool of himself. Hinata giggled slightly before realizing that she was extremely parched. She looked around to find all her friends in her rather large living room.

Hinata bit her lip. To get to the kitchen she would have to push pass all those people. But she was too thirsty. So she took a deep breath prior to striding through the crowd. Halfway through she started to feel claustrophobic as everything closed in on her. Her breaths became shallow as she rudely shoved pass people.

When she finally came to the hall just outside the living room she took deep breaths. She hated large crowds and having to go through them. It made her uncomfortable to have so many people pressed up against her.

Once she recovered she straightened her back and walked into her kitchen where she poured herself a simple glass of water. She drank it with big gulps the cooling sensation going down her throat and bursting in her stomach.

"Whew," she sighed putting the cup down once she was done. That was really refreshing. She looked towards the living room where everyone danced close to each other. "I need some fresh air."

Hinata walked to the backdoor that led to a small garden that she always went to when she needed some alone time. There was a small pond that inhabited koi fish and other animals. The trees were in full bloom and the flowers let off sweet scents that filled the air. Birds and bugs flew around the garden taking in the pretty scene just like Hinata did.

The Hyuuga went and sat on a bench that looked over the pond and faced away from the Hyuuga Estate. She let out a relaxed sigh as she just rested her feet and body. Only now did she realize how much fun she had dancing. She didn't even know she could dance like that. Later she would have to thank Temari for showing her this hidden talent of hers.

"May I sit here?" Without making a sound Gaara had come up behind Hinata and was now standing next to her pointing at the empty spot on the bench.

Hinata turned her head quickly. "Gaara! How long have you been standing there? And of course you can sit here." She made room for him as he sat down.

"Not long. I saw you leave the party. Is it not to your liking? You did arrange it yourself, did you not?" Gaara asked staring into her milky lavender eyes.

She looked away a soft tint of pink on her cheeks. "Oh yes. Though it was getting a little too crowded for my liking. I thought our home would be big enough. Are you not enjoying it? Is that why you came out here?"

"Oh no! The party is wonderful," Gaara said trying to reassure her. He looked at his lap a small blush forming on his cheeks. "But I saw you come out here."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes her mouth open in a perfect 'o'. "Oh. Um…" She looked away an even bigger blush than Gaara's on her face.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked.

Hinata looked up to face him and was instantly met with soft lips pressing up against hers. At first her eyes were wide with surprise, but she soon fell victim to Gaara's tongue that begged for entrance. When they pulled apart Hinata looked at him though he only looked away.

"Sorry. But I just needed to do that before I was too afraid to," Gaara said.

Hinata smiled softly before saying, "Gaara?" He turned to face her quickly. Hinata moved in as soon he faced her lightly pressing her lips against his. "I love you too."

**To be continued...**


	2. Gaara

**AN – I wanted to write something with Gaara where I paired him with someone. But I totally didn't know whom because I despise Gaara/Sakura (no offense to Gaara/Sakura fans!) and then I was like 'OMG! Hinata/Gaara! That's perfect!' And then this beautiful fanfic was born. I get tinglies just thinking about it!**

**

* * *

**

**I Love You  
Gaara**

When Gaara had discovered that Hinata was throwing a party for him he was absolutely delighted. He just could not wait to see her beautiful face that was always gentle and caring whenever he looked at her. It was as though she didn't have a single pinch of hatred in her pure heart. And that was one of the things he loved most about her.

Every single one of Gaara's friends had attended the party and greeted him all at once. At the beginning of the party Gaara was attacked by a mob of friends every single minute. But in none of those mobs had Hinata in their presence. Gaara looked all over for her so he could thank her for the party and also just so he could talk to her.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto shouted at the red head. The Uzumaki nearly leapt on top of the Kazekage as he ran at him.

Gaara smiled at the hyper shinobi before saying, "I see you haven't changed, Naruto. How have you been? Good I hope."

Naruto slung his arm over Gaara's shoulder as he took a sip of his clean fruit punch. "Man, it's been great! Did you hear about my new jutsu I created all on my own? It's awesome! We should spar some time so I can show it to you."

"Yeah," Gaara said clearly distracted. "Have you seen Hinata? I wanted to thank her for setting up this wonderful even, but I can't seem to find her."

"Yeah, man! Haven't you heard? Hinata's tearing up the dance floor. We're seeing a side of her we have never seen before," Naruto grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. "Come on. I'll show you!"

Naruto pushed and shoved people so they could get to the front of the crowd that had gathered around the dance floor. There in the heart of the living room was Hinata with her eyes closed and a serene smile covering her lips.

Gaara's breath was taken away at the sight of Hinata sliding across the dance floor like never before. Her moves were following the beat of the music perfecting and her feet moved so elegantly. He just could not believe his eyes.

Naruto saw how Gaara stared at Hinata intently, watching her every move. He nudged him lightly. "Like what you see?" Gaara cheeks instantly turned a bright red as he looked at Naruto and then at the ground. The blonde let out a booming laugh. "Then go talk to her!"

Gaara looked up and saw that Hinata had stopped dancing and was headed for the food and drinks table. He watched her and slowly followed her but kept his distance. He saw Naruto go talk to her while getting some more juice. Now she made her way through the bundles of people that had cluttered her living room towards the hallway. He saw that once she was in the hallway she went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Once she was finished with that she looked back at the living room as if seeing if she really wanted to go back in there. Gaara secretly wished she wouldn't and would instead go somewhere private so he could talk to her alone. Thankfully his wish had been granted and she walked out a backdoor.

Gaara walked to the same door and watched as Hinata sat down on a bench and let out a content sigh. She looked up to the sky and just gazed at the stars and the beautiful bright moon. He son couldn't take it anymore and walked towards her.

"May I sit down here?" Gaara asked Hinata who was startled by him.

"Gaara! How long have you been standing there? And of course you can sit here." Hinata answered making more room for him so he could sit down.

He took a seat and looked right into her twinkling lavender eyes that were always filled with life. "Not long. I saw you leave the party. Is it not to your liking? You did arrange it yourself, did you not?"

He didn't know why but Hinata looked away and he could faintly see a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh yes. Though it was getting a little too crowded for my liking. I thought our home would be big enough. Are you not enjoying it? Is that why you came out here?"

Gaara shook his head quickly. "Oh no! The party is wonderful," he looked down at his lap, his cheeks burning up. "But I saw you come out here."

Gaara could tell Hinata was surprised by his motives when he saw her mouth wide open. "Oh… Um." She looked away from him though it did not conceal the blush that had formed on her cheeks. He saw this and wondered why she was blushing in the first place.

Gaara could no longer keep it in. "Hinata?" She looked up to face him and he instantly took his chance and gently pressed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes as he indulged in the kiss asking for entrance, which was soon granted.

They soon pulled apart and Gaara immediately looked away ashamed of himself. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he had just invaded her privacy by kissing her without her permission. "Sorry. But I just needed to do that before I was too afraid to," he quickly apologized.

"Gaara?" Hinata said. He turned his head quickly to see what she had to say. He was immediately met with soft lips pressed up against his. "I love you too."

**KAWAII!**


End file.
